The present invention relates in general to a heat dissipation structure, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation structure that improves heat conduction performance by increasing contact intensity between various elements.
In the past, the operation speed of the computer central processing unit was so slow that installation of a heat dissipation fan along is sufficient to dissipate heat generated thereby. However, as the clock pulse of central processing unit developed lately has exceeded 3 GHz, the heat generated thereby is proportionally increased. However, the design of heat dissipation device is generally restricted by limited space within the computer. Therefore, how to effectively dissipate heat generated by the central processing unit has become an important topic in computer industry.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation structure, which includes a thermal conductive base 10a, two heat pipes 20a and a heat sink 30a. The thermal conductive base 10a is attached to a top surface of the central processing unit. Two channels 11a are formed on the top surface of the thermal conductive base 10a. The channels 11a allow one portion of a heat pipe 20a embedded therein, while the other portion of the heat pipe 20a is inserted into a heat sink 30a. The heat sink 30a is constructed of a stack of fins 31a. Holes 32a are formed through the fms 31a allowing the other portion of the heat pipe 20a inserted through. Thermal conductive medium is coated on contact surfaces of the above elements to form a heat pipe heat dissipation device.
The conventional heat pipe dissipation structure has the following drawbacks.
1. As each of the heat pipes 20a is in the form of a thin elongate cylindrical tube, the space for installing wick structure and working fluid is very limited. The contact surface between the heat pipe 20a and the thermal conductive base 10a and the heat sink 30a is very small, such that the heat resistance is large. Therefore, the heat to be dissipated by such structure is very limited.
2. The holes 32a through the fins 31a are in the form of circular holes, such that it is difficult to apply the glue-like thermal conductive medium for connecting the heat pipe 20a with the fins 31a thereon. Therefore, a good contact cannot be obtained.
3. The flow channel of the heat pipe dissipation device is not a streamline flow, such that when the fan generated downward air flow, impact is caused between the air flow and the flow channel of the heat pipe. As a result, the flow resistance, number of turbulences and noise are increased, and the thermal convection coefficient is greatly affected.
To resolve the problems caused by the conventional heat dissipation device as described above, the Applicant, with many years of experience in this field, has developed a coffee and water dispenser as described as follows.